Gorączka
by Weitarou
Summary: Nie wszystko zawsze przebiega tak jakbyśmy tego chcieli. Jednak czasem nieprzewidziane wydarzenia mogą obrócić się na naszą korzyść. AkaFuri na urodziny Akashiego, przepraszam za dziwaczny początek i ciepłe kluchy na końcu ;v;


Furihata leżał na kanapie, pogrążony w płytkim śnie. Tak płytkim, że trudno byłoby nazwać ten stan snem, po prostu czuwał będąc świadomym tego, gdzie się znajduje i co go otacza. Rozpalone gorączką czoło, nie dawało mu spokoju już od kilku dni, co chwilę wiercił się nerwowo, pocierając zziębnięte, skostniałe palce. Przykrótki koc odkrywał nagie stopy i dłonie, nie dając mu wystarczającej ochrony przed zimnem. Przez większość czasu przewracał się z boku na bok, ale były też takie momenty, kiedy po prostu leżał tam sparaliżowany jak polny zając. Przyczyną tego stanu była nocna mara, która dręczyła go już od kilku dni, coś gorszego niż koszmar, coś, co wydawało mu się równie żywe, jak ludzie na zewnątrz.

Od dziecka każdą cięższą chorobę przechodził w towarzystwie koszmaru. W takich chwilach zwykle była przy nim matka, czuwała obok, troskliwie poprawiając jego kołdrę i kołysała nim, dopóki nie zasnął. Jednak dzisiaj nie było przy nim nikogo, musiał samodzielnie zmagać się z własnym strachem. Nie był na to przygotowany, choroba i strach przyszpiliły go do kanapy, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Czuł się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek.

Furihata przewrócił się na drugi bok i rozkaszlał się mocno, wyciskając resztki powietrza z płuc. Zadrżał na całym ciele, ciasno przyciskając ramiona do piersi. Gdyby jego telefon nie rozładował się tak nagle, mógłby po kogoś zadzwonić i poprosić o leki na przeziębienie. Chociaż gardło miał tak ochrypłe, że szczerze wątpił, że byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć choćby jedno słowa.

Mijały minuty, a koszmar nie znikał, przeciwnie, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej realistyczny niż wcześniej. Furihata mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej powieki, ale zaraz się opanował, przypominając sobie o swoim postanowieniu. Dzisiaj będzie dzielny i nie ugnie się przed strachem. Być może kiedy przestanie się bać, to koszmar da mu spokój, przynajmniej dziś. Chwilowa odwaga nie dała mu nic, bardzo szybko przekształciła się w strach tak wielki, że nie mógł już nad nim zapanować. Nawet nie usłyszał dźwięku otwieranych drzwi ani kroków osoby, pospiesznie idącej w jego stronę.

- Dość.

Furihata uchylił załzawione oczy i jak przez mgłę ujrzał znajomą postać. Pomimo panującej w pokoju ciemności, rozpoznał go doskonale. Akashi stał przed kanapą, jego dwubarwne tęczówki błyskały chłodnym gniewem w półmroku. Pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, ale słowa, które następnie wypowiedział, nie wydawały się być skierowane wprost do niego.

- Odejdź, on jest mój.

Akashi najprawdopodobniej powiedział te słowa dlatego, że słyszał jak Furihata jęczy przez sen, dla niego musiało to zabrzmieć tak, jakby ktoś go dręczył. Granica pomiędzy jawą a snem była cienka, dlatego nie mógł się temu bezczynnie przyglądać, jego Kouki cierpiał, nawet jeśli to nie było realne cierpienie. Koszmar rozproszył się, a on znów znalazł się w salonie, całkowicie zlany zimnym potem, leżąc na tej samej kanapie, na której położył się wcześniej. Akashi pochylał się nad nim z lekko zaciętą miną. Gniew w jego oczach zniknął i został zastąpiony przez troskę.

- A...Aka...

Furihata otworzył usta, chcąc wydusić z siebie jakieś przeprosiny i zapytać go, jak się tutaj dostał bez kluczy do mieszkania, ale on pokręcił głową i położył dwa palce na jego ustach, momentalnie go uciszając.

- Śpij. Będę czuwał. - rzekł łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Furihata jeszcze nigdy nie odczuł takiej ulgi na jego widok. Szloch natychmiast zamarł w jego gardle, kiedy poczuł delikatny, acz stanowczy nacisk na swoje ramiona. Pozwolił Akashiemu położyć siebie do łóżka i nakryć dodatkowym kocem. Kiedy odchodził, Furihatę ogarnął nagły strach i zanim zdążył coklowiek pomyśleć, wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w jego kierunku i złapał w dłoń skrawek materiału jego koszuli. Przyciągnął go bliżej i kurczowo przytrzymał się jego ubrania, opadając z powrotem na kanapę. Przez jakiś czas odczuwał kojące ciepło, delikatnie przesuwające się po jego policzku. Mrugał powiekami, walcząc z ogarniającą go sennością, ale po chwili się poddał i zasnął, nie dręczony już niczym, poza tylko drobnymi wyrzutami sumienia.

* * *

Ciszę w pokoju przerywało jedynie miarowe tykanie ściennego zegara i cichy szelest papieru. Furihata leżał na kanapie, wsparty na dwóch poduszkach i otulony w ciepły koc. Od tamtego czasu ani razu się nie poruszył, pogrążony w głębokim, bezpiecznym śnie. Kiedy się obudził, południe zaczynało już dobiegać końca a chmury i niebo stopniowo stawały się pomarańczowe. Akashi siedział w fotelu obok niego i trzymał w dłoni książkę. Furihata odnotował w myślach, że choć była otwarta, Akashi nie wydawał się nią zainteresowany, zwłaszcza że trzymał ją do góry nogami. Z ogromnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że wciąż ściskał w dłoni jego ubranie. Puścił go szybko i otworzył usta, chcąc w jednej chwili przeprosić go za kłopot, jaki mu sprawił i zadać wiele pytań, których nie był w stanie zadać mu wczoraj.

- Ile ja...

- Spałeś cały dzień. - odpowiedział, od niechcenia przewracając kolejną stronę. - Zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi.

- Dlaczego...

- Nie odbierałeś telefonów od kilku dni. - wyjaśnił Akashi, odkładając książkę na bok. - Twoi koledzy z Seirinu powiedzieli mi, że się przeziębiłeś.

- Nie chciałem nikogo martwić...- wybąkał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Akashi przekrzywił lekko głowę i spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

- Stan, w jakim ciebie wczoraj zastałem zaniepokoił mnie. Wziąłeś przynajmniej jakieś leki?

- N-Nie...nie miałem żadnych...- wymamrotał, czując, jak policzki i uszy palą go za wstydu. Akashi wyglądał na naprawdę zagniewanego.

- Nawet porządnego okładu sobie nie potrafiłeś zrobić...- pokręcił głową, wskazując na leżącą na podłodze szmatkę. Musiała spaść z jego głowy, kiedy miotał się w gorączce. - Nie spodziewałem się po tobie aż takiej lekkomyślności, Kouki.

Furihata spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, czując piekące łzy pod powiekami. Po raz kolejny był na siebie zły za swoją bezmyślność i słabość, która sprawiła, że nawet we własnym domu dał się pokonać strachowi. Akashi westchnął i pogłaskał go po głowie, lekko mierzwiąc kosmyki jego włosów. Zaskoczony Furihata drgnął nagle i podniósł gwałtownie głowę, patrząc na niego z rosnącym zdziwieniem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Akashi traktował go jak swoje ulubione zwierzątko.

- Ale po to tu jestem, żeby się tobą odpowiednio zająć. Więc leż spokojnie i nie ruszaj się stąd. - szybko musnął ustami jego skroń i podniósł się z kanapy, idąc w kierunku kuchni. - Zaraz zrobię coś, co szybko postawi ciebie na nogi.

Przez kilka minut tępo wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Akashi. Powoli podniósł dłoń i dotknął miejsca, w którym spoczęły jego usta. Zarumienił się mocno i naciągnął koc na głowę, chcąc przez chwilę ukryć przed światem swoje zawstydzenie. Zakopał się w koc po uszy i przytulił do kolan, czekając aż wróci. Musiał przyznać, że jego obecność przyniosła mu wielką ulgę, bo choć wczoraj czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miałby umrzeć, dzisiaj było zdecydowanie lepiej. Gorączka musiała wynikać jedynie z koszmaru, ponieważ nie pozostawiła po sobie żadnego wyraźnego śladu, poza zmęczeniem. Kaszel wciąż uparcie tkwił w jego płucach, ale poza nim nic mu już nie dolegało.

Przez piętnaście minut słyszał odgłosy krzątania się w kuchni, a w pewnym momencie głośny syk i początek zduszonego przekleństwa. Chwilę później poczuł silny swąd spalenizny. To z pewnością nie zapowiadało się dobrze. Zwłaszcza, kiedy kilka minut później, Akashi pojawił się z miską w ręce, rzucając mu promienny uśmiech.

- Eee…A-akashi, sam to ugotowałeś? - zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zbytnio przerażonego. Akashi wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego, ale on miał pewne wątpliwości, czy uda mu się zjeść to co przygotował i przeżyć.

- Tak. Włożyłem w gotowanie całą swoją miłość do ciebie. - powiedział, stawiając przed nim miskę z ryżem.

Furihata standardowo zarumienił się, ale spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na to danie, choć wiedział, że Akashi bardzo się starał. Po prostu gotowanie nie było jego mocną stroną. To zabawne i jednocześnie straszne, że ktoś o tak niezwykłej mentalności zwycięzcy mógł aż tak źle gotować.

- N-nie jestem głodny, mogę zjeść później...- wymamrotał, mając nadzieję, że na razie uda mu się uniknąć zaszczytu raczenia się jego kuchnią.

- Wystygnie. - powiedział, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Nie szkodzi...wolę, jeśli jedzenie jest trochę zimniejsze...

Akashi spojrzał na niego dziwnie i chwycił łyżkę, przysuwając ją do swoich ust. Furihata zadrżał lekko, czując, że jego nerwowe zachowanie mimowolnie mogło zdradzić jego zdanie na temat jego potraw. Może skosztuje i zobaczy, jak źle gotuje? Akashi otworzył usta, ale zamiast zjeść ryż, podmuchał na niego kilka razy i obrócił łyżkę w jego stronę.

- No już, Kouki, "aaa"...

Furihata jęknął w duchu. Pod względem gotowania, Akashi wcale nie przewyższał zdolności Riko czy Momoi, a nawet miejscami pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że gotował gorzej od nich. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy, otwierając usta.

- Aaa...

Chwilę później już czuł na języku ten smak. Na początku z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed zwróceniem zawartości tej łyżki, ale w końcu zmusił się do jej przełknięcia. Akashi obserwował jego reakcję, najwyraźniej wyczekując na jego opinię.

- Smakuje?

Furihata uznał, że choć raz mógłby mu wybaczyć to niewinne kłamstewko. To jedne z rodzaju tych, które właściwie niewiele kosztują, ale i tak sprawiają radość.

- T-tak. Ma dosyć...unikalny smak, ale jest smaczne. - wysilił się na słaby uśmiech.

Ryż był rozgotowany i nieco za słony, ale Furihata był tak osłabiony, że od razu poczuł się lepiej. Zdołał przełknąć jeszcze kilka łyżek, po czym stanowczo pokręcił głową, czując, że jeszcze kilka i naprawdę się rozchoruje. Akashi wzruszył lekko ramionami i na szczęście zabrał miskę.

- Jeśli nie chcesz jeść to śpij, musisz odpocząć. Pójdę kupić jakieś leki, a gdy wrócę masz być w łóżku.

Zanim wyszedł, upewnił się, czy Furihata nie ma zbyt mało poduszek na swojej kanapie i czy niczego mu nie brakuje. Kilka minut spędził na samodzielnym badaniu stanu jego zdrowia, żeby zweryfikować, jakich konkretnie leków potrzebował. Kiedy poprosił go o zdjęcie koszuli, Furihata wpadł w lekką panikę i uparcie odmawiał jej zdjęcia. Dopiero gdy Akashi wyjaśnił mu, że chce jedynie sprawdzić, czy nie ma wysypki, uspokoił się nieco i zastosował się do jego prośby. Po tym wepchnął go do łóżka i przykrył dodatkową warstwą kocu. Kiedy wychodził, Furihata odniósł wrażenie że robił to bardzo niechętnie i tylko dlatego, że to było konieczne.

* * *

- Czujesz się lepiej?

Akashi wrócił do jego domu z reklamówką pełną przeróżnych leków, od zwykłych pastylek po syropy na kaszel. Furihata wolał nie wiedzieć, ile pieniędzy na to poszło, ale odczuwał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy połykał pierwszą partię leków, które jak zapewniał Akashi, miały natychmiast mu pomóc. Przyjął oferowany mu kubek z gorącą herbatą i podziękował skinieniem głowy.

- Tak, o wiele lepiej, dzięki. - Furihata objął dłońmi porcelanowy kubek i chuchnął w parującą ciecz.

- To dobrze.

Akashi usiadł w foletu naprzeciwko niego z założonymi na piersi rękami. Furihata dopiero po wysączeniu połowy kubka zauważył, że najwyraźniej coś go musiało trapić, skoro nie powiedział już ani jednego słowa od dłuższego czasu. Starał się więc zagaić rozmowę, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która zalegała w pokoju.

- Erm...A tak właściwie to dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś? - zapytał nieśmiało, zapominając o tym, ze poprzednio już odpowiedział mu na to pytanie. Akashi namyślał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, a ta, której udzielił, była zupełnie inna niż za pierwszym razem.

- Odebrać prezent. - powiedział zagadkowo.

- Prezent?

Akashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Furihata odruchowo zadrżał. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, tylko nie wiedział dokładnie o czym.

- Spójrz za okno, Kouki.

Odwrócił się w stronę okna i zmrużył oczy, nic nie zobaczył, dosłownie nic. Im dłużej patrzył, tym mniej rozumiał, ale po chwili do niego dotarło, że to, co właściwie zobaczył, było śniegiem. Był grudzień. Akashi rzadko kiedy odwiedzał go bez konkretnego powodu, ale skoro był u niego w grudniu, musiało to oznaczać tylko jedno. Akashi pokiwał głową, jakby odgadując jego myśli. Zbliżył się do niego i pochylił nad nim, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Więc może przejdziemy do odpakowania prezentu? - zapytał niewinnie, wyjmując kubek z jego dłoni i odkładając go bezpiecznie na stół.

- Eee..j-jeszcze do końca nie wydobrzałem...- zakasłał nerwowo, ze strachem patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechał się, ale nie tak jak zwykle, w jego oczach błyskały figlarne iskierki.

- W takim razie będę delikatniejszy niż zwykle...- mruknął, patrząc łakomie na jego obojczyk. Jako że Furihata nie czuł się na siłach, obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie temu sprostać. Akashi częściowo zignorował jego protesty i wszedł pod ten sam kocyk, pod którym leżał. Puścił mimo uszu jego zawodzenie i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że leżał z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Błagania załagodziły nieco jego zapędy, nie wyglądał na w pełni zadowolonego, ale uszanował jego wybór i ograniczył się jedynie do tego.

- Skoro nalegasz, to obaj spędzimy ten dzień w łóżku. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

Furihata załkał w duchu, ale nie chciał mu zrobić przykrości, więc nie wyrwał mu się ani nie odsunął na drugi koniec kanapy. Nie chciał wtedy tego przyznać, ale naprawdę lubił jego uśmiech. Akashi patrzył na niego z czułością, bawiąc się jego włosami. Kiedy zauważył jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przesunął dłoń na jego policzek.

- Kocham cię, Kouki.

Furihata zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. To on powinien być osobą, która mówi takie rzeczy w dniu dla niego szczególnym. Zawsze był bierny i niewiele dawał w zamian. Był mocno zażenowany sobą i swoim pomysłem, ale postanowił raz z własnej woli przejąć inicjatywę i dodać coś od siebie. Wspiął się po nim i wyciągnął szyję, wciskając mu szybkiego całusa. Zdążył jeszcze uchwycić zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Akashiego, zanim ze wstydu schował się pod kołdrą i odwrócił w stronę ściany. Usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech i mocniejszy uścisk wokół tali.

Nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechał. Akashi może i był miejscami arogancki i miał czasami sadystyczne zapędy, ale to właśnie on był tą osobą, która szczerze go pokochała. Co prawda jeszcze nie do końca był pewny swoich uczuć do niego, ale w takich chwilach czuł, że jest z nim naprawdę szczęśliwy i miał nadzieję, że już tak zostanie.


End file.
